


Predestined

by ENE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENE/pseuds/ENE
Summary: They fall into it like they do everything, together and with hardly a thought.Just a quick fic about Scott and Stiles relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I found this scribbles in a notebook I keep by my bed, I must have written it when I was half asleep but it made me smile!

Like with everything in their lives, they dive in head first without really thinking about much of anything. It’s senior prom and Scott can’t keep from grinning as Stiles grabs his hand and demands a dance. 

It’s their last one together and Scott knows how anxious Stiles is for the initial separation, the great divide as he has taken to calling it. The song is loud and fast but, half way through it Stiles links his arms around his neck.

“I love you, like a lot.” He has to yell it over the music even from where he is grinning, only a few inches between them. “I know.” The reference isn’t lost on his best friend but, his heart stutters and he wonders if the sincerity comes through.

Stiles cheeks are flushed but he looks so incredibly happy Scott can’t even pick on him. “You literally just made my night. I can not believe you referenced Star Wars! Be still my beating-” And Scott kisses him, suddenly caught in the urgency of it all. Their friendship has always been spiraling toward this, at least that’s what it feels like with everything they’ve endured to get them here. 

“Fuck, do that again! Like right now.” Stiles is practically vibrating with nervous energy, his hands running up and down Scott’s bare forearms where he’s rolled up his sleeves. 

They take no time to settle into their relationship. They’ve, as Stiles quickly pointed out, known each other basically since infancy but, people still frequently comment on how quickly they're moving, too quickly. It's the third time in as many days the phrase has been thrown out and it sends Stiles off the deep end.

“I mean, what the hell Scotty? Why do they care?” He’s flung the playstation controller onto the floor, hands gesturing wildly. “People just have this check list of things, of how they should go. It freaks them out when it isn’t followed.” And Stiles apparently wasn’t expecting an answer, Scott can tell by the sudden stillness that settles over him. “I’ve known you my whole life, how much longer do I have to wait? I mean I’d marry you right now!” Scott’s head jerks up, eyes finding his boyfriends, startled but not really surprised. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. 

They don’t tell anyone. They drive a couple towns over and get the papers a few weeks later and exchange rings in place of graduation presents. No one even seems to notice when they wear them to the graduation ceremony. 

Of course they didn’t think it through, because Scott is set to attend UC Davis that fall while Stiles is already committed to Berkley. Even if they transfer it’s too late to do it now. So they spend their first semester to hours apart which feels like an eternity when their used to living their lives order up against eachother. The biggest problem comes half way through the semester because Scott can’t find it in himself to ask Stiles to leave a place he really loves and he’s excelling at. They decide they can make it work and take turns driving back and forth every long weekend.

Finals are brutal, neither of them can get away and it’s been months when Scott opens his door one night to find Stiles in the hall, eyes red and hands shaking. “God I missed you I just, I needed to see you.” 

His roommate comes back at some point in the night because the next morning during his bio chem class he gets a text reminding him they had agreed not to bring people back to the room. Grinning he text him back:

Scott: Sorry, my husband missed me, didn’t know he was coming.

He can't help but smile when after a few minutes he gets a message back:

Roomie: I’m studying in the library tonight, be back around one, Don’t be naked.

Of course Stiles takes it as a challenge.

Everyone finally finds out over Christmas break, mostly because they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Melissa gives them a pointed look for the hundredth time and Stiles just grins, slinging his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “What, were married.” And there’s nothing but eye rolls and laughter that slides into silence.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Stiles holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers while Scott just shakes his head, then all hell breaks loose.


End file.
